


meet me at the riverboat

by haipollai



Category: Avengers (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Leaving bruises, M/M, Rough Sex, Scars, mild PTSD, post-AvX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me to stop?" Namor asks. Bucky is curled on his side with Namor seated over him and it all feels almost intimate. Their relationship is complicated and imperfect but Namor has never thought of them as intimate.</p><p>A lot has changed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me at the riverboat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/gifts).



> title from cherry red by ida maria

His fingers trace the seam of metal and flesh. Bucky watches him guardedly, waiting for judgment. Instead Namor follows the scar tissue over his shoulder to his back. His left side is a mess of damaged skin. 

"Can you feel this?" 

Bucky shrugs with his left shoulder and Namor can feel the shift and pull of skin. "Sort of."

"Do you want me to stop?" Namor asks. Bucky is curled on his side with Namor seated over him and it all feels almost intimate. Their relationship is complicated and imperfect but Namor has never thought of them as intimate.

A lot has changed though. 

"No."

Bucky moves onto his stomach, letting Namor continue touching. There used to be a tattoo on Bucky's shoulder but the it was lost with his arm. Erased as if it never was. 

It is a small detail but everything seems larger. More important. 

"I watched on the news. You versus Steve. " Bucky is careful, feeling out each word as if not sure how to say them out loud. 

Namor stiffens, not eager to broach this subject. "Things were...complex."

Bucky frowns and twists back onto his side to look up at him. Namor recognizes that same childish stubbornness from decades ago. He rolls his eyes out of habit but his hands stay on Bucky's skin. Once he might have pulled back completely. "Fuck you," Bucky says. "Complex?"

"We were fooled by the Phoenix Force's promises," he grits out. He has no desire to explain his actions to anyone but Bucky's jaw is set and Namor has to make him understand. 

"You're supposed to be a fucking king!"

"Why does this bother you? The fight is done."

"Because," he looks past Namor. "Because I- we've lost so fucking much. Tired of it." His eyes dart to Namor then away again. 

"What's done is done," he says, knowing it's not what Bucky wants to hear. "It will not happen again."

"Hmph."

Namor eases his fingers to the curve of Bucky's jaw. There are no scars there and stubble scratches his palm. "I can give you nothing more."

Bucky frowns, Namor can see him thinking it through. He withdraws his hand to give Bucky space and waits. 

"War was simpler," Bucky finally says, looking at Namor hands as if he wants but can't yet say. 

"War is deceptive."

Bucky laughs without any humor and finally looks up at him. "Come on, I'm sick of this, fuck me."

The feel of Bucky is different than his memories. He's bigger, older. Scars twist and warp the skin under his hands. In the back of his mind he wonders if he feels different to Bucky, if his skin has thickened from so long on the surface or their are new scars. The Russians left their mark on Bucky but Namor doesn't know if the Phoenix Force left anything behind. He's not sure if he wants to know. 

He focuses himself on Bucky, on his ragged moans with each thrust. He's too quiet so Namor thrusts harder, digging his fingertips into Bucky's thighs hard enough to bruise. He grins wickedly, remembering all of Bucky's old excuses to explain away the marks Namor would leave behind. He always did bruise easily. 

Namor bites down on Bucky's left shoulder, wanting to see if he can leave a mark on the damaged skin. Beneath him, Bucky gasps. Once of his hands grabs the back of Namor's neck but pulls him closer. 

His gasps become stuttered curses. Namor pulls back enough to push Bucky's legs up so he can get deeper. Bucky clutches at him, his own fingers digging into Namor's ass and thighs. He pushes to move Namor where he wants and Namor reacts by slowing down. They're caught both pushing and tugging, wanting the other to fold first. 

Bucky arches off the bed, body thrumming with his release. His grip on Namor remains tight until he comes and they remain sprawled together. 

Namor moves first, rolling away. "Perhaps next time you should inform me sooner when you are not actually dead."

"Aw, you miss me Princeling?" He is loose and his skin is flushed. It is the most relaxed Namor has seen him since they ended up here together. 

"You are capable in bed."

"Think I missed you too." He pushes himself up slowly, wincing slightly when he's sitting up. "I'll see myself out." 

"I do not use these apartments often," they were to be a personal refuge close to Utopia but since then he has found he does not like being close if he does not have to be. 

Bucky pauses and looks down at him. His fingers rest on the view mark on his neck. "I have no where to be," he says, leaving it open for Namor to make the final decision. 

"Your company is-"

"Amazing?"

"Tolerable."

Bucky moves to straddle his thighs. He's a heavy weight but not uncomfortable. Maybe they both need someone who knew them Before. "Fuck you, Princeling," he says, but his voice is warm, there is even something close to a smile on his lips. 

"Did you never learn not to make idle promises?"

"Patience," he murmurs, ducking his head to press a kiss to the dip of his collarbone. There is a faint scrape of teeth that hints at more. "Talk to Steve?"

Namor can only see the top of his head and doesn't know what expression is on his face but he knows that tone. Though Bucky never let himself sound weak around them often, he was only a boy back then. All of them children compared to whom they have become. "It must be done anyway, I have no wish to remain an enemy of the Avengers."

Bucky huffs against his skin and shifts lower to crouch between his thighs. 

"I have pretty bad nightmares by the way. If I'm staying the night you should know."

"If you wish to leave I will not stop you." He's not sure if he would miss the company but he won't admit it either way. In the end the choice would have to lie with Bucky anyway. 

"No I- just warning you."

"Acknowledged."

Bucky grins and his hands come to rest on Namor's hips, a strange juxtaposition of hot and cool. "And now that we're on the same page- my turn." Namor frowns but remains still to see what he does next.


End file.
